The Doctor (Doctor Who)
Character Synopsis The Doctor is the title character in the long-running BBC science fiction television programme Doctor Who. Since the show's inception in 1963. The Doctor is not from Earth, he is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. The Time Lords were considered to be one of the oldest and most powerful races in the universe. Sometime in the future the Time Lords went to war against the Daleks and lost, the Doctor is the only known survivor. The Doctor having recently escaped Gallifrey and their strict culture was not comfortable with meeting other people on Earth. Over time the Doctor learnt to trust other people. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-A '''physically. '''4-B to High 1-C '''with Equipment and Prep | '''High 1-C Verse: Doctor Who Name: The Doctor, Theta Sigma (ΘΣ), also known as John Smith, "The Oncoming Storm", "The Last Child of Gallifrey", "Timelord Victorious", "Valeyard", many others Gender: Varies. It's first 13 regenerations were male but in the 14th regeneration it was Female Age: Well over 2000 years old Classification: Time Lord, Time Traveller, Alien Special Abilities: |-|Normal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity (Each regeneration cycle could last for about 1000 years) Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can change species by rewriting every cell in his body) Enhanced Senses, Resistance/Immunity (To many forms of Radiation, Poison, Telepathy attacks, as well as Possession and is highly resistant to Mind Manipulation as well as the vacuum of space. Is also resistant to time alterations such as remembering people/objects that are erased from time and time loops and surviving extremely hot/cold temperatures for short periods, Time Paradox Immunity (Can exist outside of localised time loops, and is merely weakened when his past selves are taken or erased outside of time-line), Extrasensory Perception, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep with a single touch, Is also capable of surviving without oxygen for a short period. |-|Abilities gained through Items=Pocket Reality Manipulation (TARDIS and his pockets are bigger on the inside), Hacking, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can power up devices and even enhance their capabilities with the Sonic Screwdriver), Spatial Manipulation | Possible control over Matter, Time, and Space, as well as Immortality (Type 1) with the Skasis Paradigm. Existence erasure (With De-Mat gun), Clairvoyance, Life Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, edit reality based on thought, Bypass dimensional barriers, Can reduce subatomic particles, including gravitons, quarks and tau mesons, can open portals to other dimensions, Use Nanotechnology to destroy technology, Can collapse and destabilize black holes, can erase beings from reality and also wipe out an entire species by hitting a single being, can summon living metal that can reform itself upon death as well as Chronovores, Kronos and the Doctor's other incarnations, can change the continuity of a person's life, accelerate time around a planet so that it would turn everything to dust. Accelerate and decelerate time around an object at will, turn populations into insanity, poison beings with darts fatal to humans and Time Lords, cause people to turn against allies, trap people in a mirror and those who escaped turn to glass, turn people to stone, resist the effects of dimension alteration, Teleport objects freely to other locations, block the effects of energy, cause rapid evolution and reset a being's DNA, suck the life force from someone, block transmissions such as sound and radiation, create parallel universes based on his desires, suck the consciousness from someone and transmit it elsewhere, pacify beings, posses people, create stasis fields that prison targets, banish civilizations to higher dimensions, can identify the species of a person and detect invisible beings, shrink someone to death, duplicate objects and beings, receive visions of the future, disrupt Time Travel remember beings who usually make him forget, turn invisible and detect those who are, can cause others to have the worst possible fate, alter the size of objects and attack with heat rays, travel through the minds or thoughts of individuals, groups of people, as well as beliefs and imaginations. Immortality (Type 1 and 8 via Darkheart; Type 7 via The Relic) |-|Merged with Lux Aeterna=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation Destructive Ability: Small Building Level '(Can punch through walls made of full Diamond whilst having a bloody and broken hand . Can punch through walls of Steel with ease. His alien physiology should also make him this strong). '''Solar System Level '(Can tow a White Dwarf Star. The Tardis requires that countless stars be consumed to conserve it's fuel) to 'High Quantaverse Level '(Used the 11th Dimensional Matrixes within their TARDISes to defeat The Quantum Archangel, who is an 11th Dimensional Entity). 'High Quantaverse Level '''with both The Moment and The Key of Time (Was going to wipe out the entire multiverse with The Moment. The Key of Time is comparable in power to the Six-Fold God) | '''High Quantaverse Level '(Became one with Lux Aeterna, an 11th Dimensional map within The Multiverse. Fought The Quantum Archangel with said powers) '''Speed: Athletic Speed '''with Faster Than Light reactions | '''Massively FTL+ (The Tardis can move at insane speeds such as 10,000,000,000,000,000c , well beyond the speed of light. Can outpace even The Big Bang according to The Doctor ). Immeasurable 'speeds with The Moment | '''Immeasurable '(Exists as an 11th Dimensional Entity. Can keep up with The Quantum Archangel) 'Lifting Ability: Atheletic Human | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Human Class | High Quantaversal '(An 11th Dimensional entity who fought The Quantum Archangel) '''Durability: Small Building level (Has survived being struck by lightning multiple times and has survived fallsthat would kill a normal human. Survived enough energy to vaporize a human), likely higher after regenerating (Can regenerate body parts and should be comparable to River Song who wasn’t even scratched by large amounts of gunfire) | High Quantaversal (Survived attacks from the Quantum Archangel, though he was in the verge of being killed by her sometime after) Stamina: Unknown | Limitless ' 'Range: Varies. 'His most known items such as The Tardis allows him to traverse Space-Time and The Universe. The Sonic Screwdriver can reach feet lengths in front of The Doctor | '''High Quantaversal ' '''Intelligence: Super Genius. Knows incredible amounts of things about the universe (Claims to be able to speak 5 billion languages, and is capable of easily deducing equipment to its point of origin). Can know details of objects just by tasting/smelling them and can tell where he is in the universe by looking at the alignment of stars. Has created various equipment/weapons out of nothing but junk on several occasions. Has a very in-depth knowledge on Earth history (Because of traveling their lots) and has picked up many skills from various historic people in his travels. On several occasions and incarnations has fought, defeated, and outsmarted beings such as the Eternalsand Guardians of Time. Weaknesses: Doesn't use guns or anything outside of his standard items. Refuses to change key points in history with the exception of cosmic events. Burning his heart will prevent The Doctor from regenerating in addition to killing him before he finishes regenerating Notable Feats: Versions: Standard | Merged with Lux Aeterna ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Comics Category:Aliens Category:Geniuses Category:Time Traveler Category:Doctors Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Books Category:Scientists Category:Iconic Characters Category:Mascots Category:Telepaths Category:Technology Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Disease Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Sound Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Memory Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Poison Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Hackers Category:Morality Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Regenerators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1